Port Royal, imperios y piratas
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una narracion de un videojuego de estrategia que no pude jugar u.u


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Nombre original: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Port Royal: Imperio y Piratas

Año 1598, en el Caribe hay riquezas que involucra a reyes, aventureros y piratas, el imperio español tiene el control de las islas de las Antillas, del frente Inglaterra, Francia y Holanda luchan por conseguirlo. Hay tesoros, un mar surcado por enemigos sin ley y sin patria, los piratas. Al comenzar el siglo XVII, las aventuras comienzan aquí.

1 Historia: Las colonias

El mas tímido invito a su hermana, primo, prima y amigo con un primo mas para sus aventuras por el mar, le pidió un barco al maestro constructor, una pinaza, fue al palacio del virrey para que lo apoye, y a la iglesia a bendecir el viaje. En el puerto fueron en la pinaza con un capitán primo mayor de ellos. El tímido conoció una mujer hermosa de cabello largo.

Después de la comitiva por el mercado de Veracruz, fueron para las minas de La Española para conseguir un poco de dinero, a veces había falsificaciones, macuquinas, columnarias y con efigie en los métodos de explotación.

Por las islas españolas, los alcaldes los mandaron los azogue, trabajar con los esclavos, y los galeones venían siempre cargados. El tabaco lo embarcaban para Sevilla, le pagaban con salario esclavo y los vigilaban los capataces.

Las mujeres se preocupaban y defendían a los negros, había ron y carne en el Caribe. Los primos fueron a la iglesia a confesar sus pecados, fueron bendecidos y hablaron con los monjes. Se quedaron a dormir en una estancia jesuita, un bucanero vino por esclavos, el monje se negó a darle, los tres amigos del tímido lo mataron a disparos.

Los españoles se podían casar con esclavas o indígenas, el tímido y sus tres amigos estaban enamorados de esas hermosas mujeres y cada novio era de Europa.

Los negreros trataban mal a los esclavos, por lo tanto el licor era bueno para los ricos y ladrones. Los ingleses, franceses y holandeses no se llevaban bien a veces pero los piratas le seguían asaltando sus puertos e islas.

2 Historia: A la caza del capitán Garfio

En La Habana, el tímido vive en una vivienda ayudando a su padre, con los perros cachorros africanos molestan al hermano del encomendero, dos vendedores avaros se llevan a los perros, el tímido los golpea y los libera. Se embarcan en un filibote, se amotinan una pirata, echan al hermano del encomendero, el tímido enfrenta a los piratas, el filibote se dirige a Guadalupe, lo arrestan, escapa y se embarca para Florida.

El tío del amigo francés lo ayudan a buscar el tesoro, después aparece un bergantín del pirata Pato, por una tormenta llegan a Bermudas, se pelean con los piratas, y Pato muere en combate. Naufragan cerca de Florida, en el viaje se enfrentan contra un filibustero francés, y finalmente el tío lo mata.

En Florida, vinieron dos fabricantes de vino, Cesar y su sobrino, raptaron a los perros, el tímido fue a rescatarlos. En una cabaña, un fabricante de carretas los iba a tratar como esclavos, el tímido los golpea, están atrapados los tres y la cabaña explota.

En carro se van a Nueva Orleáns, tienen problemas con las autoridades francesas, escapan y se embarcan para Campeche en México. En el mar, son atacados por piratas, el temible capitán Michino Bigotes, el tímido con sus amigos el ingles y el holandés se enfrentan a los piratas, la fragata se empieza a incendiar, como huyen en una chalupa, los buenos destruyen a los capitanes piratas y el barco se hunde. De nuevo naufragan en México, se enfrentan a los bucaneros y matan al jefe de los piratas y muere ahogado.

Por Campeche, hay problemas con las autoridades españolas por el ganado, después planean un escape porque los perros fueron secuestrados por Brutos y sus capataces, hacen peleas por el pueblo, después en la fortaleza, se dirigen a un balandro, hay el tímido los libera, y el balandro explota junto con Brutos y sus secuaces.

En una corbeta son atacados por piratas, el tímido enfrenta al malvado capitán Pollo, después acaba con los piratas, escapa y el barco se hunde, en bote se dirigen a Tortugas, lugar donde esta el malvado capitán Garfio.

Unos chicos náufragos al mando de Rufio, empezaron a ir por el bosque peleando con piratas y un indígena, después a las montañas escalando llegando a la bahía donde los piratas usaban globos, hasta enfrentarse con tres voladores, en una cueva paso con agua y criaturas, por las montañas altas cruzo enfrentándose con un globero explosivo, subir por árboles hasta la cueva cementerio contra un sacerdote malvado, llegando a la bastión del pirata, se enfrento con piratas como arqueros, puñales, hachas, explosivos, barriles y tiradores, cuando se enfrento con Smee, entro a la bricbarca, paso por muchos obstáculos hasta llegar a cubierta, salvo a los perros, Rufio murió, se enfrento con Garfio hasta que se lo comió un cocodrilo, volvieron felices a La Habana y los niños náufragos se quedaron en la isla Tortuga.

3 Historia: La búsqueda del tesoro del capitán Avaro

El tímido tiene su casa inundada por las lluvias, su amigo el ingles lo ayudo porque el malvado Pedro lo quería matar, después se fue a trabajar en una mina de Cuba, los hermanos Bonanza asaltaron la mina, después atacaron un galeón español. El gobernador de La Habana invito al virrey con los alcaldes de Cuba y Jamaica, los piratas atacaron el palacio, el tímido los siguió hasta el barco del pirata Barbarota.

Al perseguir a esos hermanos, se enfrento con los piratas y contra el capitán, preparo pólvora y se escapo, con el rescate de su amigo el francés, fueron a Bermudas por el mapa del tesoro, se enfrentaron en el barco fantasma del pirata Pato, después de matar al capitán pirata y su tripulación se lleva el mapa.

Sube a una carraca holandesa, donde el contramaestre se amotino con algunos soldados, dejo al capitán y los demás en botes. El tímido los enfrento, libero a tres de las novias de sus amigos, encendió una bomba, mato al cabecilla y huyo en bote.

Su amigo el holandés, lo llevo a Guadalupe, la ciudad gobernada por el virrey ingles, con sus tres amigos y novias jugaron al solitario. Después el tímido se embarco en una pinaza hacia la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns, con el mapa del tesoro del pirata Pato.

Sus amigos se embarcaron, fueron atacados por el pirata Michino Bigotes, con peleas con filo y fuego, hundieron el navío acabando con su capitán. El asistente del pirata, los persiguió con varios bucaneros por la costa, sus amigos hundieron la piragua donde estaba el jefe. El tímido se perdió por la selva a orillas del Golfo de México, varios soldados franceses lo persiguieron por las cataratas y árboles hasta que encontró una casa cerca de las cataratas.

El tímido entro, era una casa abandonada, pero vivía un anciano avaro, por una pasadizo secreto entro con las llaves, pasando por el sótano, por una cueva y cerca de una catarata. El avaro mandaba a soldados franceses y hasta piratas disfrazados de esqueletos o como fantasmas.

Después de llegar a las cataratas, fue al barco pirata con el tesoro, pero Avaro era el pirata Barbarota que estuvo ocultando la verdad hasta que pereció ante el tímido en el palo mayor. El tímido volvió a La Habana y los gatos los recibieron con comida.

4 Historia: La tiranía de los españoles

Después de una tormenta el tímido se embarco en la fragata de su amigo ingles a Cancún, al desembarcar se enfrento contra Pedro, después llego a una casa abandonada, ahí llego a la ciudad donde se mezclar con las personas.

La bricbarca pirata del capitán Garfio ataco una fragata inglesa, un traficante de esclavos era testigo, mientras había crueldad con los indígenas por las encomiendas, pero los monjes los protegían de los avaros. El tímido fue forzado a trabajar, le gritaba el general español, los indígenas no soportaban esto, en la ciudad iba a comprar por los ricos.

Los españoles eran crueles, los indígenas trabajaban, todo era por dinero, pero los pobres se divertían. Pero el tímido iba a tratar de escapar de los avariciosos, había navíos para atrapar a los piratas, estando distraídos, preparaba con mucho esfuerzo huir, Los jefes eran Juan, Felipe y el noble ya que eran los jefes y maltratan, se divertían y se emborrachaban.

Por los bosques fue perseguido por los soldados del general, donde murió, por la jungla escapo de los encomenderos, llego a la ciudad de Cancún, escapo de los capataces hasta llegar a un balandro.

Una carraca holandesa lo rescato pero eran los soldados eran malos, rescataron a tres amantes de sus amigos, después de matar al capitán, al maestre forzudo y al timonel logro escapar y desembarcar en Turks Island, el tío del francés lo rescato en la jungla, mato al guardián del malvado mercader y entro a su casa donde acabo con los soldados y con el mercader. Sus amantes y los del barco ingles fueron llevados a Tortugas por el pirata Garfio. Pero el avaro de las encomiendas se dirigía allá para una patente de corso con el pirata.

En esa isla británica, el tímido y sus amigos persiguieron a Don Felipe y sus secuaces por una convención, un banco hasta en el galeón de guerra de Felipe, mataron al bandeirante ahí su general, el noble, Juan y Felipe murieron en batalla.

Después de revelarse con los esclavos, en el horizonte apareció el barco pirata de Michino Bigotes, después de la batalla, el barco se hundió, en la costa los persiguieron los bucaneros, después de una batalla sangrienta, los rebeldes abandonaron el galeón y se fueron a la guarida de los niños náufragos.

Al desembarcar en Tortugas, el tímido fue por el bosque, por las montañas, por la bahía, por una cueva, por las montañas altas, por los árboles, por una cueva misteriosa, hasta la bastión ahí subió a la bricbarca pirata de Garfio, cuando lo mato, libero a los rehenes con su novia. Después volvieron a La Habana.

5 Historia: Los traficantes de esclavos

El tímido se iba a embarcar, pero Brutus y sus secuaces no lo dejaban, después de ir a la pinaza, se enfrento en un bergantín contra los piratas del Pájaro, después a una mina. En San Juan se enfrento contra los traficantes con ayuda de sus amigos, en un barco abandonado se enfrentaron con Coco y Roca, los negreros al servicio del rico traficante.

En tierra se enfrentaron contra un encomendero con sus hombres y negreros, por el cultivo los persiguieron a caballo por la carreta, muere el encomendero. En el puerto de San Juan se pelean con piratas, suben al filibote del rico traficante matan al capitán y el negrero. Pero el líder traficante huye con los piratas a una casa abandonada.

Por el bosque se enfrentaron con el general y sus hombres, en la casa acabaron con los guardias y por su puesto contra el rico traficante. Con el filibote del traficante pelearon con Pato y Barbarota. Pato murió, la explosión del bergantín se llevo el filibote. El tímido subió a la bricbarca de Barbarota, mato a sus tripulantes y acabo con el capitán pirata en el palo mayor. El barco pirata se hundió y el tímido izo el amor con su novia.

6 Historia: Mi primera aventura

El tímido con el apoyo de su padre, se iba a embarcar en La Habana, pero Brutus y sus secuaces no lo dejaban, lo persiguieron por las calles, por el fuerte y por el balandro, hasta que con el barco escapo hasta que el bergantín pirata de Pájaro lo capturo, consiguió escapar hasta la costa huyendo por la mina.

En Florida, paso por los cayos, se enfrento con un guardia, después con la ayuda de su amigo francés, su tío y sus sobrinos fueron por México, enfrentándose en un cuartel del general español malvado. En un islote estaba un coronel holandés con sus piqueros, yendo a San Cristóbal, contra un malvado noble ingles y sus guardias. Hasta llegar a un bergantín pirata del capitán Pato, después del enfrentamiento, había un galeón de McDuck, se enfrento con su guardia psicópata, mas tarde se hundió y con los tesoros y el mapa se fueron a Nueva Orleáns por un tesoro pirata.

En una casa abandonada, entro agarrando llaves y rescatando niños, por el sótano paso escapando de un soldado francés, yendo por una cueva con restos humanos y murciélagos, por lo más bajo llego a una cueva con martillos, estaba siendo perseguido por piratas fantasmas. Después en una puerta llego a las cataratas del río, y al final llego al barco pirata del capitán Avaro, con los tesoros y con su novia fueron a la playa donde vieron al amigo francés y sus parientes.

7 Historia: Siguiendo adelante

El tímido llego a La Habana en la fragata del su amigo ingles, por el puerto estaba Pedro un mercader avaro, después de escapar de las maquinas, con el apoyo del virrey español de Jamaica, izo contratos con mercaderes, hasta que izo con un capitán pirata llamado el Temerario, en la pinaza fueron para Gran Bahamas, ahí se enfrentaron con los bandeirantes, los piratas murieron, el fue raptado.

Con su primo escapo en el palacio del virrey, después por la casa de embargos, por el mercado de joyas, por la mina y por el galeón, ahí derrotaron a los holandeses, después fueron atacados por una carraca holandesa, donde exploto, pero la explosión se llevo al galeón. Con un bote llegaron a una isla holandesa.

Con sus tres amigos y el apoyo de sus novias se enfrentaron a traficantes de esclavos holandeses por un pasadizo subterráneo, después contra el negrero Coco, en un buque fantasma bajando a otra isla holandesa contra el negrero Roca.

En esa isla con su premio, su novia y un niño negro contra los piratas del capitán Musculoso y sus dos hombres Saltador y Apuñalado.

Bajando del filibote a una isla inglesa contra un general malvado, cuando se embarco en un barco pirata del capitán Michino Bigotes, en tierra contra los corsarios malvados hasta llegar a rancho de esclavos, enfrentándose contra el jefe, los negreros y los soldados.

Mas tarde fue a unas viviendas donde se peleo con los obreros del jefe, cuando salio de la mina fue al bosque donde se enfrento a los soldados ingleses de un general corrupto, finalmente se embarco en el barco pirata de Barbarota, cuando lo venció naufrago en Tortugas, gran bastión pirata.

Tras hacer un trato en la guarida de Rufio y los niños náufragos, fue al bosque donde se enfrento con piratas y un indígena, por las montañas contra lanza rocas, barriles y arqueros, en las cataratas contra los de globos hasta con tres piratas voladores, en una cueva contra criaturas, en montañas contra legionarios y un globero, en el bosque contra de globos, en la cueva fantasma contra varios piratas y un sacerdote ocultista, llegando a la guarida pirata contra espadachines, arqueros, barrileros, lanza bombas, tiradores y contra el señor Smee.

Después de eso al barco pirata de Garfio, contra muchos piratas se enfrento hasta llegar a la cubierta, ahí se enfrento contra el capitán Garfio, cuando libero a su novia y primo, Rufio murió, ahí se enfrento con el capitán Garfio y lo venció, luego el cocodrilo disecado lo comió. Luego se despidió de los niños náufragos y volvieron a La Habana.

8 Historia: Como una aventura por el Caribe

El tímido se embarco con su amigo ingles, bajando de una fragata mercante, se enfrento al tacaño mercader Pedro, cuando se iba a embarcar con su novia Mai, los secuaces de Brutus, los persiguieron por las calles, por el fuerte y hasta la balandra. Escapando de esos brutos, fue atacado por los piratas de Pájaro, desembarco huyendo por debajo de la tierra.

Como estaba en Cuba, se embarco en una carraca holandesa, rescatando a las novias de sus amigos y acabando con soldados esclavistas y a un bandeirante forzudo, cuando izo estallar la nave con una bomba, escapo con las novias por una piragua.

Por el mar con sus amigos se enfrentaron a traficantes de esclavos holandeses, peleando en un buque fantasma, desembarcaron en tierra contra un jefe negrero llamado Roca y lo derrotaron.

En la ciudad de San Juan, fue perseguido por soldados del malvado general ingles, se embarco en un filibote, luego fue atacado por el pirata Michino Bigotes, después de vencer a los piratas, acabo con el y su ayudante, en Belice se enfrento contra los corsarios ingleses, después de vencer al líder, fue al desierto mexicano, se enfrento a un malvado encomendado, peleando con negreros y soldados pudo salir de ahí e introducirse en el desierto. En una aldea, fue a la mina, enfrentándose contra obreros avaros y al fin llegar al desierto.

En el desierto, se encontró con sus amigos franceses, entraron al palacio abandonado, se enfrentaron con soldados españoles, y con su general, al salir por la selva contra un cazador, en ruinas mayas contra holandeses y un sargento, llegaron a Veracruz, en el bosque se enfrentaron contra soldados ingleses, después de derrotar al general en la entrada de la mansión de un avaro ingles, se enfrentaron con los guardias y con el avaro.

Cuando se embarcaron, fueron atacados por piratas como los capitanes Pato y Barbarota, después de hundir los dos barcos piratas, subieron al galeón del aventurero McDuck, después de vencer y hundir el galeón, naufragaron en Tortugas donde en la orilla encontraron una casa abandonada.

En la casa abandonada, fue perseguido por un bandido, recogiendo llaves y cautivos. En el sótano corrió hasta un pasaje subterráneo. Llego a un lugar con trampas aplastadillas, donde aparecieron esqueletos y fantasmas de piratas. Había cataratas, donde había peces y moluscos. Finalmente llego al filibote pirata de Billy el tuerto, un pirata que tenía un tesoro, que le quito a Garfio. Después de salvar a su novia y a los cautivos, el filibote se fue. Después su primo, su novia y sus tres amigas, fueron raptados por el capitán Garfio.

Después de hacer un trato con Rufio y los niños náufragos, fue al bosque contra piratas, arqueros y un indígena. En las montañas contra arqueros y lanza rocas. En la bahía contra piratas voladores y tres pilotos. En la cueva paso por agua y por animales de cueva. Salio de ahí por montañas contra legionarios, lanza rocas y un globero. Pasando por un bosque contra piratas voladores. Entro a una cueva tipo cementerio, donde había restos de humanos, contra un sacerdote ocultista. Llego al bastión del capitán Garfio, peleando contra arqueros, legionarios, piratas, barrileros, lanza hachas, lanza bombas y tiradores, hasta enfrentarse contra el Sr. Smee. Finalmente entro en la bricbarca pirata de Garfio enfrentándose con todos los piratas, subió a cubierta y se encontró con James Garfio. Al salvar a sus amigos, Rufio murió, se enfrento con Garfio, lo venció y fue devorado por el cocodrilo. Se despidió de los niños náufragos y se reencontró con su familia en La Habana.

9 Historia: Prisionero de guerra

España y Francia estaban en guerra, el tímido fue soldado por José Malo, un avaricioso mercader, después de embarcarse para México, se izo Corsario con El Terror de los mares, pero fue capturado por un jesuita francés.

Siendo prisionero, fue llevado en un barco pirata de Pájaro, consiguió escapar, en tierra lo persiguieron, hasta que lo perdió de vista y fue a Florida donde fue capturado por los soldados del virrey.

En un embargo de mercaderías robadas, con su primo escaparon a la fuerza, también atacaron una mina de oro a las costas del golfo de México, ahí fue donde los atraparon y los llevaron a una carabela francesa, ahí acabaron con los marineros, los soldados y al capitán, luego hicieron hundir la carabela con los sobrevivientes. Los dos primos en una piragua fueron a tierra.

Llegando a la orilla de Jamaica, el tímido y su primo encontraron a su amante y al niño esclavo desnudos, el tímido izo el amor con su amante Mai, al día siguiente se enfrentaron a los piratas de Musculoso en el filibote, en Cuba se enfrentaron contra los secuaces del negrero Jack, en una cueva a una maquina de los franceses, ahí se encontraron con el negrero francés Zanza. Después de la batalla, los españoles y franceses firmaron la paz, después de ataques corsarios que tuvieron fracasos. En La Habana el tímido volvió a hacer el amor con su amante Mai.

10 Historia: Los secuaces de Barbanegra

Edward Teach o Barbanegra era el pirata mas temido en el Caribe, el tímido se embarco como grumete en el bergantín del pirata Pájaro, logro escapar de los piratas por una mina.

Saliendo de ahí, estaba en San Cristóbal, mientras luchaba contra los soldados del malvado general ingles, escapo en la fragata pirata de Michino Bigotes, después de matar al capitán y volar el barco, fue perseguido por el oficial y los sobrevivientes, voló la chalupa y fue a la costa venezolana, donde fue sorprendido por los trabajadores y negreros de un encomendado malvado, al fin lo venció al jefe y huyo.

En Venezuela, en una aldea entro a una mina contra obreros avaros, saliendo por un ganado vacuno, finalmente pudo salir y entrar a otra mina donde esta vez lo llevara a un lugar secreto.

Estaba huyendo de los soldados ingleses del millonario ingles malvado, después de matar a su general entro a una casa de verano en la costa venezolana, acabo con sus guardias y con el. Por si huía, contrato a Brutus y sus secuaces, en la ciudad, en el puerto y en el balandro, después venció a los tres capataces, huyendo con el balandro al Caribe.

Dos barcos piratas de Pato y Barbarota, lo atacaron, con ayuda de sus amigos los franceses, derrotaron a Pato y hundieron el bergantín. Después atacaron el bricbarca de Barbarota, cuando lo mataron, huyeron en bote para la costa en una isla inglesa, donde ahí encontraron una casa abandonada.

En esa casa, fue perseguido por dos hermanos ladrones, bajando en el sótano recogiendo llaves, hasta que llego al pasadizo subterráneo donde había restos y fantasmas de piratas. Como el pasadizo era largo con trampas, llego a un lugar con agua con criaturas marinas. Finalmente encontró el barco de Billy el tuerto y sus riquezas, ahí encontró a su novia y con el barco de Billy fueron para Tortugas.

Después de naufragar, su novia fue raptada por Garfio, con la ayuda de Rufio y los niños náufragos, fue al rescate pasando por el bosque contra piratas, subió a las montañas, paso por la bahía, por las cuevas, por las montañas, por un gran bosque, llegando por una cueva con restos, después de llegar a la bastión y de haber derrotado a muchos piratas, derroto a Smee. Asi entro a la bricbarca de Garfio, peleando contra muchos piratas, subió a la cubierta, Rufio murió, salvo a su novia y peleo a muerte contra el capitán Garfio, después de vencerlo, fue devorado por un cocodrilo, se despidió de los niños náufragos y con su novia volvió a La Habana.

11 Historia: Soldado

El joven comenzó como marino con su amigo ingles, después de salvarlo de un avaro comerciante, fue a cazar a un pirata llamado Pájaro, fue descubierto por un marino, ahí se lanzo contra el capitán y los piratas, huyo del bergantín, pero fue perseguido hasta una mina donde los perdió de vista.

Se izo soldado, fue a proteger al virrey español de los corsarios y piratas ingleses, en el puerto se enfrento a los disparos, en la entrada había muchos de ellos, consiguió subir al barco, donde los piratas y corsarios tenían como prisioneros a los tripulantes del galeón, después de pasar por muchos obstáculos, encontró a los capitanes, el virrey y los españoles huyeron del galeón, cuando iba a matar, el barco exploto.

Estando en un bote, se vistió elegante y ataco una carraca holandesa, ahí estaban soldados holandeses que disparaban contra el, pero podía darles con su pistola, rescato a su novia, encendió pólvora para volar la carraca, acabo con el capitán y el forzudo timonel, pudo escapar con su novia y el barco holandés exploto.

Con su novia, fueron a una costa en Cat Island, había barcos encallados, ahí se enfrentaron con los piratas del capitán Tiburón, pasaron por la pinaza del pirata, por un barco mediano encallado, por los mástiles y por uno mayor, después de vencer a los piratas, fueron a Veracruz, su novia fue raptada por un encomendero ingles, ahí conoció a un niño que era como su escudero.

En aguas cercanas de Veracruz, se enfrento contra un corsario ingles llamado Tom, primero le hundió la piragua, y con su escudero llego al puerto, donde se enfrentaron con los corsarios, después de vencer al capitán, entreno con sus amigos, practica de tiro para la batalla.

Se introdujo en tierra con su primo con pistolas, ahí se enfrentaron con tiradores, lanzadores de bombas, ladrones, franco tiradores y armados con cuchillos, por bares, bancos y cabañas, en una casa se encontró con el encomendero ingles, ahí lo venció y salvo a su novia. Después volvieron a La Habana juntos.

12 Historia: En guerra por un tesoro

El joven se iba a embarcar, pero los capataces de Brutus no lo dejaban, lo persiguieron por la ciudad, por el puerto, cuando descubrió que su novia fue raptada por ellos, los siguió hasta el balandro del capataz, venció a los tres y rescato a su novia.

Después se izo soldado junto a su novia, su primo y amigo con el virrey español, en el camino izo contratos con un sabio, un monje y una noble, sus enemigos eran los malvados traficantes de esclavos, recogiendo tesoros, pero izo dos contratos con un avaro y el capitán pirata El terror de los mares, en batalla contra los jerarcas, fueron vencidos, su amigo, primo y novia huyeron, el joven se escondió detrás de una roca y luego se dirigió a un lugar árido de Florida.

En ese lugar, se enfrento contra un encomendero, con sus capataces y negreros, con armas de peso, filo y fuego se enfrento hasta que cuando llego al campamento, se encontró con el encomendado tirándole cactos, al vencerlo se introduce en un fuerte.

Con el tío de su amigo francés y sus sobrinos fueron a un fuerte, enfrentándose contra los soldados y su general, después en un campamento contra guardias, soldados y un sargento, en la jungla contra un bandolero, llego a la casa de campo del malvado noble ingles, cuando lo venció, fueron a un bergantín pirata del capitán Pato, al huir del pirata, subieron al galeón de McDuck, un viejo corsario que era avaro, después de vencerlo, naufragaron y fueron a parar a una isla.

Se encontró con dos mujeres que lo guiaron a la búsqueda de un tesoro pirata, había primates, serpientes, locos y piratas que también buscaban el tesoro, como era difícil fue al principio de la isla donde iba a empezar de otra forma. El pirata que enterró el tesoro es el pirata asesinado por Barbanegra llamado Tucán, amigo de Billy el tuerto.

De la playa partió en búsqueda del tesoro, guiado por su carta de navegación fue por un jungla, después continuo en una cueva, al salir llego al barco pirata naufragado de Tucán, contra los piratas que iban a matarlo, al salir entro a una cueva donde se enfrento contra soldados holandeses que buscaban el tesoro. Pero el tesoro lo tenia un pirata llamado Vengador, se enfrento en una competencia de apuestas, al ganar se llevo el tesoro y volvió a Cuba.

13 Historia: Escape de una guarida pirata

Siendo marinero de un galeón español, trabajaba muy bien, hasta que ese galeón fue atacado por dos piratas, mataron a los marineros y oficiales, se robaron algunas cosas y quemaron el galeón, el marinero huyo y fue a parar a una guarida pirata.

Fue usurero con un tuerto, clasificando joyas, piedras preciosas y oro, después izo una apuesta con el capitán Vengador, iba a ganarle, pero al perder fue encerrado, con llaves libero a algunos amigos, al ser descubierto por los carceleros.

Después huyo de un caza recompensas francés por adentro de la guarida, huyo al sótano había ratas y otros roedores, llego a un pasadizo subterráneo con restos humanos y murciélagos, estaba llegando a un lugar con trampas que aplastaban con piratas que lo perseguían, llego a las cataratas donde había peces y moluscos, finalmente llego a un barco viejo, donde recogió joyas y rescato a su novia Mai, escaparon de la cueva con la ayuda de una mujer pirata traidora que iba a ayudarlos a escapar.

Mari era la amante del pirata Jack, se vestía muy varonil, quisieron escapar con una piragua, pero vino la fragata del corsario Tom para evitar que escapen, solo sobrevivieron el marinero, Mai, Mari y un niño, en la guarida vencieron a los piratas, noquearon a los jefes y escaparon de las garras de Tom, el marinero y sus seguidores hicieron estallar la guarida con una bomba, luego con la ayuda del virrey de Florida consiguieron volver a casa.

14 Historia: En poder de los piratas

El marinero era perseguido en las calles de Port Royal por Brutus y sus secuaces, los persiguieron por el pueblo, por la fortaleza, su novia era llevada como rehén en un balandro, comió espinaca y los vencieron, , en una tormenta, el barco se hundió, Mai y el fueron rescatados por un pirata llamado Cráneo, amigo de Jack.

El capitán Cráneo lo recibió amablemente, con su novia se izo pirata, con los cañones del filibote se enfrentaron contra los ingleses, destruían y explotaban fuertes, siguieron disparando hasta que una fortaleza, izo dañar el filibote, su novia fue raptada por los hombres de Barbanegra, estando aferrado a un palo fue salvado por Jack y volvió a ser pirata.

Estando en la bricbarca pirata de Jack, fueron a las aguas coloniales españolas donde tuvieron que saquear dinero y medicamentos, se enfrentaron contra fuertes, pinazas, bergantines y fragatas, llegaron a un fuerte donde ellos tenían que pasar, acabaron con los cañones y la puerta exploto, siguieron navegando y peleando contra los españoles, recogían provisiones destruyendo fuertes, siguieron peleando hasta que vino un galeón español a detenerlos, pasaron al abordaje, pero se debilitaron, el marinero huyo y naufrago, llego a la guarida pirata de Tortugas donde las calles estaban desiertas.

Todo estaba vacío, un anciano le dijo que los piratas iban a preparar un ataque a Port Royal, entro a una cárcel donde burlaba a los carceleros, rescataron a varios prisioneros, cuando dos de ellos lo descubrieron, escapo con ayuda de Mari, vestida de mujer pirata le guió a la bricbarca de Jack, Mari se desnudo porque siempre le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo a su esposo, con ayuda de un enano y dos mujeres piratas desembarcaron a una isla donde Barbanegra iba a buscar su tesoro, se enfrentaron contra los piratas de Vengador, contra ofidios, locos y primates, el marinero se perdió de sus compañeros y fue a la playa a buscar el tesoro.

Comenzó por la playa, donde pisoteaba criaturas como crustáceos y moluscos, llego a la selva donde cruzo lagunas en troncos, llego a una cueva donde había artrópodos, quirópteros y ofidios cruzando lava, al salir llego al barco encallado del pirata Tucán, vinieron los piratas de Vengador a atraparlos, esquivando balas de cañones, al salir llego a una casa abandonada donde se enfrento con exploradores holandeses avaros, el tesoro estaba cerca de el marino.

Un fugitivo ayudo al marinero a cargar el tesoro brillante de colores, después recogieron botines de barcos españoles, Jack, Mari y sus hombres les ayudo a cargar el tesoro, pero desafortunadamente Vengador le quito el tesoro de una apuesta.

El marinero fue al escondite de los niños náufragos para el ataque a la guarida pirata de Barbanegra y a salvar a Mai, paso por el bosque contra piratas, arqueros y un indígena, por las montañas contra barrileros, lanza rocas, y dos arqueros, en la bahía contra voladores y tres mas, entro recorriendo un pasadizo subterráneo, en las llanuras contra legionarios, lanza rocas, pirata y un globero, en los árboles contra los voladores, en una cueva contra legionarios, barrileros, locos y con un sacerdote, llego a la guarida pirata, se enfrento contra piratas, arqueros, legionarios, lanza bombas, barrileros, lanza hachas y tiradores, venció a Smee y entro al barco pirata, se enfrento con cualquier tipo de piratas, paso obstáculos y se enfrento a Garfio, Rufio murió, al vencer al pirata salvo a Mai y subieron al barco de Jack.

Se encontraron con tres barcos piratas capitaneados por Michino Bigotes, Pato y Barbarota, los cuatro barcos piratas entraron en abordaje, armados con bazucas, cañones, fusiles, pistolas y espadas, pero en esa batalla vino Barbanegra con dos barcos mas para la batalla.

Los cuatro barcos piratas explotaron y sus capitanes murieron, pelearon contra Vengador y Garfio, acabaron contra los enemigos y mataron a sus capitanes. Entro en combate contra Barbanegra, acabaron con los piratas enemigos y con los oficiales según su rango, el marino se enfrenta con Barbanegra, Mai lo ayuda y mata al pirata con un cañón, el gran barco pirata explota, el marino se despide de Jack y Mari, volviendo a La Habana con Mai atestados de riquezas.

Fin


End file.
